


Hora de las brujas - eng

by migraine_Sky



Category: Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: 00Silva, Depression, Desperation, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, nothing is real, or not?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-14
Updated: 2013-04-14
Packaged: 2017-12-08 11:21:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/760764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/migraine_Sky/pseuds/migraine_Sky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The witching hour.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hora de las brujas - eng

"How long will you remember me after I die," - asks Tiago in the darkest hour of the night before the next mission, when they both can get no sleep, and James is not surprised by the question, he often thought of the fact that sooner or later one of them won’t come back, but James secretly hopes that it will be him. The darkest hour, when most people die, when sleep is deepest, when nightmares are most real. Love makes him vulnerable, and only for this he could hate Tiago, but the love itself has become too similar to hate. Since Tiago disappeared in those glass vertical jungle, love huddled like a beast in the farthest corners of his mind. The beast is scratching the inside of his eyelids every time he closes his eyes, and he can’t sleep, the beast howls in his head on dull lonely mornings when he wakes up in the crumpled sheets, which has long been in a need of changing, but he doesn’t care and he looks into the gray lumps of his blanket that are too close to his face, and his eyes can’t focus. The beast tries to gnaw through his chest as he walks on the icy London pavement, the beast blocks oxygen, trying to squeeze its ugly head in James’ throat to get out, and his feet slide, when he tries to stop running on the ice, he raises his head and looks at the dark silhouette with blonde disheveled hair illuminated by the flashes of fire. "Relax, James, you need to relax," – Tiago’s hands are massaging his tense shoulders, and he grabs his shirt, hears the expensive fabric bursting, but Tiago doesn’t care, he began to buy expensive clothes recently, when he received the status of "00", he chooses it carefully and wears it with pleasure, but is never afraid to tear it or get stains on it, and James secretly believes that he still has no fashion sense. Sex without Tiago brings only devastation and emptiness, but James continues to fuck random women on missions, to hire hookers when he gets drunk at night in-between operations, trying to poison the beast within, to make him choke and die. But the sharp teeth continue to destroy him little by little, and when he meets Vesper, he hopes for some reason that two beasts inside simply won’t survive, and he gives her all that was left of him, he risks to become vulnerable again, even for just a few hours of warmth, he’s so tired of the eternally cold hands. He presses his cheek against Tiago’s back and feels the warmth in the darkest hour, when the sleepless are haunted by their deepest fear, when ghosts and demons are most powerful. He himself is a ghost now, and the question "why not stay dead?" is formulated incorrectly, he did stay dead, but the dead have no place in the world of living, and because of that he came back. And when he sees Silva, he is not surprised, because in the world of ghosts everything is possible, and he does not allow himself to recognize him, because it is too late, the beast did his job, it has eaten out his heart, and there is only the façade left. "I will remember you till I die," - answers James, but he's already died now, and when Silva’s hands touch his collarbone, he doesn’t feel the warmth anymore, as if he is immersed in ice-cold water of a Scottish moor, and above his head there’s only ice, lit by distant flashes of fire. The flashes die out, the last firework explodes, and James turns and kisses his smiling lips, hot hands slide down his back, he closes his eyes for a moment, and it seems that these touches still linger on his skin, but it's just streams of water, he is sitting in the shower without taking his clothes off and sucks on cold fingers. But there is more and more water, the noise of the shower becomes deafening, and he falls, flows with the waterfall. Silva falls, and James is glad he's lying face down, because James knows that his eyes are wide open, and it looks like a fright, fright and misunderstanding, forever imprinted on his face, and James hugs a little tighter the still form of M, tears slide down his cheeks. His clothes are still soaking wet, but he does not feel the cold, he’s on fire, and only the instantly cooled hands feel like ice, losing flexibility and color, becoming similar to rubber hands of a doll. Tiago’s hands were always warm, beautiful, fluid, they reminded him of restless birds, and James desperately clutches these hands, hides his face in the hot neck and whispers "I killed you, I killed you," but the hands are stroking his hair, and there is a sleepy murmur in his ear "it's just a dream, James, a bad dream." And he almost sobs with relief and burrows his face into the heat of another body, the familiar smell of his skin, and the darkest hour has passed; the hour when the largest number of people die, but also the largest number is born.

**Author's Note:**

> Take me, take me  
> Out into the night  
> Show me, show me  
> Wonders and delights  
> Faces round a fire  
> Lights across the sky  
> The witching hour  
> They're calling me now  
> I know who you are
> 
> Hold me, hold me  
> I am like a child  
> Waiting, waiting  
> Motionless and wired  
> For the night to pass  
> Whispers in the dark  
> The witching hour  
> They're calling me now  
> I know who you are  
> Who you are
> 
> And those I love  
> Will carry me home
> 
> Philip Selway – The Witching Hour


End file.
